By Choice
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Lemon Oneshot: As Reyna's life spirals out of her control, she attempts to hang on to one thing that she feels is the most important. But she needs help. She goes to the person she trusts most, her childhood friend Jon Snow. In presenting him with a proposition, Jon must make a choice of his own. The one he makes surprises not only Reyna, but himself as well.
Reyna smiled from her hiding place as Ghost stared at her from his spot near Jon Snow. She watched Tyrion Lannister leave the young man beating down a training dummy in the yard. She saw her childhood friend hack and slash to release frustration. The Imp had called him a bastard so many times in their short discussion, it was no wonder he was upset. She knew she should not have been listening from the shadows, but Tyrion was not the only one who wished a word with the young man. As she stepped out into the light, Ghost bounded over to her. He circled around her once, in his quiet way. She bent down and stroked his fur softly.

"Your beauty always astounds me," she laughed as the direwolf nudged her chin with his head.

Wrapping her arms around the creature's neck, Reyna looked up to see that Jon had noticed her presence. He was glancing at her while putting up his sword on the rack. Reyna found it funny how Jon always wore dark clothes while his last name and direwolf were of the purest white. As Jon came over, she pressed her face to the direwolf's neck, feeling the soft fur. Pulling back, she looked the direwolf in the eyes.

"If you don't mind, I would like speak with Jon now, Ghost."

The direwolf looked up at Jon, making the man who raised him smile. Bounding off, he left the two youths to just laugh.

"I swear, sometimes he likes you more than he does me," Jon told her.

Reyna shrugged.

"I _have_ managed to have prettier hair than you."

Jon's lips pursed in annoyance as she took some of his hair in her hand and twirled it between her fingers.

"You picked that up from Robb, evidently. And it was cut today, I'll have you know."

"Well, all the males are just jealous," she stated, good-naturedly," I can tell it's been cut. I can actually see your face."

Jon gave her a fake smile before turning as if to go to his chambers.

"Goodnight, Reyna."

"No! Wait."

Jon turned, surprised at her protest. He found her face very serious.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Are you truly going to the Wall? To take the black?"

It was quiet between them for a while. Jon eventually sighed.

"Yes. I was going to tell you tomorrow."

Reyna shook her head.

"No, it's...I know I am not the first person you should inform. I just...I...have a request."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her. The young woman before him stood straight, like a true high born lady. Her blue satin dress made him think about how different she was as a child. Truthfully, her ways may have had some effect on Arya's boyishness. Reyna had been the kind of girl to dress up as a boy and play at sword fighting with him, Robb, and Theon. While Robb and Jon had no issue with that, Theon had always been brutal with her, seeing her as a rival ward of the Starks. It was because of him that Reyna had learned how to really fight. The two had never gotten along since childhood. Jon had felt pleased in youth that she had taken such interest in him only. She never went out of her way to speak to Robb. Just him, Jon Snow the Bastard. He could still see traces of the smiling young girl with light brown hair in short braids with mischievous green eyes. Now she was a young woman, a single braid of her light brown hair resting over her shoulder. Her green eyes were no longer mischievous but...thoughtful.

"What is it?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Reyna glanced around before taking his hand and pulling him into the shadows of the training yard. As long as they spoke in whispers, no one would know they were there. Jon felt concern. There would be talk if anyone found them speaking in a dark corner. A bastard and a young lady of House Holt.

"Maybe we should not speak out-"

"If I wait any longer, I may lose my nerve."

Jon's eyebrows furrowed as she appeared to gather herself together. She then stared right into his eyes.

"Jon Snow, I know how you feel about possibly fathering children, but if I can promise you that you would sire no bastard child, would you consider lying with me?"

The silence that rested between them was almost painful. Jon turned away from her unwavering gaze, thinking he misheard her.

"I am sorry. But did you just-?"

"Ask you to lie with me. Yes. You plan to go to the Wall. You have chosen to give up family and take up celibacy without knowing exactly what you are giving up."

"Why does everyone keep sayin-"

"And I have found and been using a potion against pregnancy-"

"Wait, why? You have not even been sleeping with anyone. Have you?"

"Of course not. It was purely to ask you-"

Jon held up his hands to quiet her.

"Stop. Just stop. No. No, I am not going to...Why are you asking?"

Reyna fell quiet, just watching him as he stared at her incredulously. After she did not say anything, Jon sighed.

"You have lost your mind, you know that?"

He began to stalk away.

"Jon, wait."

Reyna raced after him. Jon stopped and put a hand out to her so she would not come closer.

"I said no. Are you going to tell me why you even asked something so ridiculous?"

Reyna's green eyes darkened.

"Ridiculous? Is my question so ridiculous?"

"Yes! Like you said, I have no intention of making bastards. You know about how I tried once, with Ros and could not do it? I told you about that. And now you are asking me to change my mind for...what? Why do you want me? Destroying your own honor for what?"

Reyna scoffed.

"Honor. Yes, virginity is such an honor for a woman that it is sold around the Seven Kingdoms like currency. How wonderful."

Jon's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me why you ask."

"Not unless you agree first."

"I am not going to agree!"

"Then forget it! I knew you would be too craven."

"Then go ask Theon for a good fuck, then. He keeps boasting about his abilities."

Reyna turned, her skirts swirling around her.

"Fucking bastard."

She moved off toward her quarters in Winterfell. Jon glared after her. Lately, all of their conversations warped into arguments. It was beyond him why. The last few times it was about drinking, sword fighting, and all sorts of nonsense. Now she was asking him to spend a night with her. He was becoming concerned about her mental health.

He leaned against a wooden post and sighed. Ghost appeared in the courtyard from where Reyna had exited. He moved up to his master and sat. Kneeling, Jon ran a hand over the direwolf's fur.

"What is wrong with her?" he whispered to his companion.

Ghost had no answers for him. After a night's sleep, Jon was ashamed with how the conversation had dissolved. During the following week, Jon did his best to speak with her. He almost had a chance when Reyna accidentally collided with Robb in the courtyard and proceeded to apologize profusely and offer both of them condolences on Bran's accident. When Jon had tried to hang back, she had dashed off hurriedly and Robb called for him to sword fight with him.

It was not until a week and a half after her proposal that Jon heard Theon and Robb speaking about Reyna while they practiced archery. Theon was overly joyful.

"That little girl is finally getting herself shipped out of here," he mentioned casually to Robb and Jon.

"Who?" Robb asked, embedding an arrow into the target.

"Reyna Holt. I overheard your father telling Maester Luwin that she will be heading to the Twins. I snuck into her room, because I know that pisses her off, and read a letter to her from her father. She is to marry one of Walder Frey's elder sons. Heh. It's what she deserves. An old man on top of her to create an heir. All those years of her back talk to me was worth listening to for this to happen to her."

Robb did not appear as pleased.

"Theon, please. She's a nice girl. It is unfortunate for her. There are so many Freys that I wish she had been promised to one of the younger ones."

Theon scoffed.

"Well, at least she didn't get Walder Frey himself. Is he not reaching ninety soon?"

"True..."

Jon, who had remained quiet through the entire exchange, noticed Robb looking at him. His half brother smiled at him.

"Did she not tell you about this? I know you two have always been close."

Behind Robb, Theon just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thick as thieves the two of you were until you started hearing rumors," he commented.

Jon glared at the older youth.

"Yeah, and I wonder who started those rumors to tarnish her name."

Theon just gave him an ugly grin.

"Oh, it was all in jest. I just said she had been with you...the stable boy...the butcher's kid...Oh! And the brothel owner's son."

Robb lowered his bow from shooting.

"I also recall my father having you clean out the stables for spreading that nonsense."

Theon's face soured. Jon also recalled getting into a fist fight over that entire mess. That had been about three years ago. That was when Reyna had changed to wearing dresses and spending more time with Arya instead of the boys. Robb put his bow up and turned to Jon again.

"So, did you know?"

Jon just shook his head.

"No. She did not tell me."

Robb shrugged.

"Maybe she figured you had enough to deal with because of your decision to go to the Wall?"

"Maybe," Jon murmured.

While the males kept talking, Jon's mind wandered to Reyna's intent. Why would she risk tarnishing herself? Surely an older Frey would know the difference between a woman who was a virgin and one who was not. What could she have been thinking?

After dinner that night, Jon planned to follow her to her room, but she disappeared too quickly for him to follow.

"Shit," he cursed, looking up and down the empty hallways.

He suddenly heard a howl from the courtyard. He recognized Ghost's call and moved toward one of the windows. There he saw Ghost looking up at him. The direwolf then got up and turned his head. Was Ghost telling him where she went? Jon rushed down to the courtyard. Upon reaching his direwolf, Ghost took off. He followed the glowing white creature into the Godswood. There, in the darkness, was the girl he was searching for. Reyna sat before the weirwood tree, beside the small pond. His heart clenched to find her crying. As he rushed over, Ghost ran past him and licked the young girl's face. Reyna was startled.

"Ghost?"

She turned to see Jon. She began to hurriedly wipe her face with her sleeves. Attempting to get up quickly, she almost tumbled into the pool of water, but Jon took her arm and pulled toward him. With her balance restored, they watched each other, their arms holding each other.

"May I speak with you?" Jon asked, cautiously," And I ask that you not run away."

She attempted to pull away from him, but he held her fast.

"I would rather sit and talk like friends than hold you here like a kidnapper."

He moved to sit, tugging her down by her arms. He was grateful when she chose to sit instead of fight him off. Ghost rested his head on her lap as if to keep her there for him. Reyna's lips twitched in a small smile.

"I see you two have been plotting."

Jon just looked at his direwolf.

"I don't think we really need to do that. He just knows I wish you would stay. I first want to apologize for what I said to you the last time...that night."

Reyna stared into the pond.

"I started it. I called you craven...I am the one who is sorry."

She rubbed at her face again, attempting to eradicate the last traces of her tears. Jon stretched his legs out and stared up into the leaves of the weirwood tree.

"Considering that we are in the Godswood, will you tell me the truth of why you asked me of all people? Does it have to do with your impending marriage?"

Reyna's nose scrunched up.

"Theon. I knew that little rat had been going through my things again. Those letters were more wrinkled than I had left them."

"So...it's true?"

Reyna turned her eyes to Jon's before nodding.

"I got a letter about two months ago telling me I should be wed soon. I replied that I wished to have some say in my marriage. My father's response was telling me he had promised me to one of the elder Freys. So much for any choice. At that point...I could only see a life that I had hoped for slipping away from me. I...I had hoped to make an argument to my father to make an exception. To marry me off to someone else closer to my age. His response...he said I could marry Theon Greyjoy. He would accept that. My father knew I would refuse. To try and fight my fate somehow, I wondered what to do. I wondered if I could run away, but that would have just been suicide. That or I would end up in a brothel somewhere which would be worse. Men like Theon would make my skin crawl. I thought instead...what if this Frey could not have what he expected? What if I did not allow him to take me but gave myself to another?"

Jon looked away, his face burning. He stared into the pool which reflected the moon and the white tree behind them.

"You thought of me."

"I'm sorry."

Jon turned back to Reyna to see her hugging Ghost, tears falling into the direwolf's fur.

"I thought of you because...There are so many reasons. You have always been my friend. Since I first came here when we were little, you were the first one to speak to me outside of being courteous. You showed me how to fight off Theon. You asked me to play with you and Robb. You talked to me, cared about my feelings, and it meant...it _means_ everything to me. When I heard you were going to the Wall, it became more than just me. As your friend, I was willing to be..."

Jon reached out and put a hand on her arm.

"Reyna, I appreciate that. Honestly."

"No, Jon. It is more than that."

Reyna sat up, letting go of Ghost, and turned more toward him.

"I always ignored my feelings because I knew my life would never go the way I wanted it to. I knew my father would choose someone for me someday. I buried all my true feelings and pushed them away, especially after the rumors Theon started those years ago. But the biggest reason I would want it to be you, Jon, is because you are the person who means the most to me. It was bound to happen, with my family sending me away, and all the other kids not caring to get to know me. The Starks are kind to me, but you chose to be my friend. It was something you did, without a thought. And no, I am not saying I am _in_ love with you. I do not...I do not really know anything about that. I do trust you more than anyone else and there were times that I had doted on you as a child. I do not even know if that makes sense."

Jon started as Reyna suddenly stood up. Ghost's ears perked up and he moved around to stand behind the two of them.

"I am sorry if that makes our friendship complicated. After spending time together so sparingly for the past few years, I know it is odd to hear me say this. I apologize for all this confusion and trouble I have caused you. You should leave Winterfell without having to worry about my troubles. You have so much to deal with yourself. I will dearly miss you once you go to the Wall and once I am at the Twins, I will think of you often. If you allow me, I will write to you so that you will know that there are people out there thinking of you. I hope you can forgive me."

Reyna bowed quickly to him before heading toward the exit of the Godswood. Jon continued to sit, thoughts swirling inside his head.

"Reyna, wait."

He stood up as he called out to her. The girl stopped just at the exit, not turning around. As Jon moved around the pool of water toward her, his heartbeat raced. Oddly enough, he understood what she meant. She had never treated him like a bastard. She had only treated him like a friend since the moment they met. And of course they had feelings for each other sometimes. Spending so much time around someone your age who you got along with made it easy. He remembered being ten years old when Theon dared Reyna to kiss one of them to prove she was no longer a baby. He had been terrified she would kiss Robb, but she had turned to him, defiance written across her face.

Jon moved in front of Reyna. They watched each other for a moment, Jon working through what he wanted to say, Reyna unsure of what he was thinking.

"Meet me in my room within the next hour."

Reyna's lips parted, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"Jon, what...?"

He knelt down by Ghost, who watched him.

"Go with her and bring her to my room."

Standing up, Jon looked at her and grinned. She was in shock.

"No one will stick around to know where you are going if Ghost is with you. My room is less likely to have people come by. Rarely does anyone go by the bastard's room. An hour, yes?"

Reyna nodded slowly. Ghost moved in front of her and bounded to the exit. He turned back, beckoning her to continue forward. Jon watched her disappear before he let what he had just decided sink into him. His heartbeat was running wild. Nerves were taking over him. As he made his way to his room, all he could wonder to himself was if Reyna felt the same way at this moment.

Reyna arrived at Jon's door to see it opened slightly. The girl looked down at the direwolf beside her.

"You will stay here?"

Ghost's red eyes watched her before he sat down just by the door frame.

"I see..."

With that, she swallowed some of her nerves and slipped into the room. She found Jon leaning against the window. When she entered and closed the door, he stood up straight. He moved over to her and locked the door behind her. Both wondered together if the other could hear their heart racing. They both examined each other. Reyna covered her dressing gown with a matching shawl. Jon wore a loose night shirt and pants. The male cleared his throat.

"This...potion. You swear it works."

"Y-Yes. I learned about it from some of the high born girls I write to from home. They have been giving it to serving girls their husbands sleep with to keep them from having children. Apparently, as long as you have it in continued use, you will not conceive."

"Right..."

The two of them watched each other, both too worried to do anything. It was Reyna who finally broke the awkward silence.

"I...This is not going to be like that time with Ros, is it?"

Jon could not help but laugh. It was not funny, not really, but he was relieved. She was afraid he would change his mind, which would make her feel ashamed, but that meant that she gave him a way out. He was glad when she gave a shy smile to his laughter. Finding his courage, Jon moved forward and lifted her up, slinging her legs over one arm, his other gripping her back. She gave a surprised yelp, extending her arms to go around his shoulders.

"One would think I would stick to doing something after paying, but it is you, who ask for nothing, that I have no intention of walking away from."

Jon carried her over to his bed and set her down to sit on the side. Willing his hands not to shake, he grasped her shawl and pulled it from her shoulders. Placing it on a chair near his bed, he turned back to see she wore a simple white nightdress, the sleeves just barely hanging on to her shoulders. Jon had to clear his throat, as his voice seemed to disappear for a moment.

"Here, before you freeze."

He pulled up the covers and held them up for her to get under. As she pulled them up, she looked over at the male.

"Are you tucking me into bed or joining?"

The catch in her voice alerted him to her nervousness, but his face heated with embarrassment anyway. Trying to shake away his awkwardness, he climbed into the bed. As soon as he was seated, his heart almost leapt from his chest as Reyna straddled him. Swallowing, he did his best to look away from her, as her chest hung before his eyes. A moment later, he felt her rest upon his thighs.

"I asked for this, Jon, and here I am making you feel nervous. How about I make a fool of myself?"

Reyna's hands slipped down to his shirt, rolling it up, and gently pulling it over his head. Jon watched her reach out and place her shaking hands on his shoulders. He couldn't help but close his eyes as her hands slid from his shoulders, to his chest, and back up and down his arms. It was all new to him and his heart was racing, his body temperature rising. He opened his eyes to find Reyna's green ones watching him. As they stared into each other's eyes, her hands slid up and into his hair. He caught her grinning, suddenly.

"The pretty hair that is all the envy of the maidens of Winterfell," she teased, making his eyes narrow at her.

"Funny," he murmured, reaching out and pulling her braid in front of her.

Tugging at the hair tie at the bottom, he carefully brought each section of her hair out of the braid, till her hair was loose and all around her shoulders.

"My hair has nothing over yours," he told her, pushing back her hair.

Encouraged by her smile, Jon placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him in one swift movement. Jon looked up into her eyes, her body flush against his. His hands moved up to rest on her back, which felt so small. They were so close that their breath mingled together. Jon was starting to close the gap between their lips when Reyna put a hand to his cheek.

"This isn't going to be like when we were ten, is it?" she asked, watching him," You will not run away screaming 'gross'?"

Jon chuckled, pulling her closer before taking her face in one of his hands.

"That was out of embarrassment with Robb and Theon watching. There was nothing wrong with what you did."

"Truly?"

Jon did not answer as he closed the space, his lips softly meeting hers. Their lips parted as Reyna laughed, quietly.

"Your facial hair tickles," she commented, her fingertips travelling along his beard.

"Sorry," Jon said, pulling back.

"No," Reyna sighed against his lips, not letting him move," It's just...softer than I expected."

Their lips met again and again until Jon slipped his tongue between Reyna's lips. In that moment, everything changed. The quiet moans Reyna let go of while his tongue explored inside her mouth made Jon grip her tighter. Without thinking about it, Jon rolled her onto her back and began to pull her dress up her body. His skin was on fire as he stopped kissing Reyna to pull the nightdress over her head. Tossing it off the bed, he stared down at her, his memory of buying Ros before fleeing coming back to him. Feeling self-conscious, Reyna pulled the covers over her as much as possible. It was uncomfortably quiet as Jon knelt on the bed, his companion hiding behind his blankets.

"Jon...I can go. It's okay."

His eyes met hers. In that moment, he took it all in. Reyna and Ros were completely different. Ros would have had a child without considering his feelings had he continued. Reyna had. She was not a woman of the brothel, using him for his money. They were too different. If she left, Reyna would never recover from the shame. Never. As Reyna moved to slide out of the bed, Jon grabbed her and pulled her back. He tugged the blankets down so they exposed her chest.

"Jon?"

That was all she had time to say before Jon's lips were on her neck. He heard her voice hitch as he kissed every part of her neck he could, his hand sliding down her body till he held one of her breasts. She whimpered beneath him as his kisses got rougher, his thumb passing over her breast until her nipple was hard. He was just moving to her other side when he felt her hand on his pants. He stopped his kisses, his hand still moving across her skin. His eyes met hers and he was amazed to see something he had never seen before. Her eyes were darker than he had ever seen them. There was something so beautiful, so sensual about her eyes that had him locked on them. Her eyes never left his as she felt for the ties. He smiled at her, reaching down and helping her. His lips moved to her ear, kissing just below it.

"Are you sure you really want this?" he whispered to her.

Part of him wished he had found the sense to ask her earlier. He pulled back from her ear to see her watching him. Instead of answering, she shepherded him onto his back and pulled the last of his clothes from his body. Jon watched Reyna's eyes widen slightly as she looked him over.

"Uhm...wow."

Jon raised his eyebrows at her.

"I mean, I know it's not attractive or anything..."

Her eyes jumped up from his lower region to rest on his face again.

"Oh, no! It's just...well, I didn't know what to expect. I'm suddenly nervous all over again and every nasty thing Theon has ever said about how he fucks his whores is coming back to me and-"

"Reyna."

Jon reached out and tugged the girl's face closer to his, silencing her with a kiss. Pulling away again, he met her eyes.

"I'm not going to treat you like Theon treats women. Don't think of him. You're here with me."

He smiled as she nodded, once again pulling her into passionate kisses. He groaned suddenly as he felt her hand reaching out to his cock and beginning to caress it. He pulled away as her hand wrapped around him, squeezing slightly. He found Reyna watching him sheepishly.

"I-I don't know what to do," she whispered, stroking him with her fingertips.

Jon wrapped his hand around hers so she was gripping him again. He helped move her hand up and down on him, making his breaths ragged.

"Like that," he whispered to her," But if you keep that up, this will be over quickly."

Jon placed his hands on her back and switched her to being under him again. She smiled up at him and gave a soft laugh.

"You keep putting me back down here."

Jon bent his head to her ear.

"It's much easier for me to explore you that way," he told her as his hand slid from her back to her core.

She gasped, her hands sliding up to his shoulders and gripping there, as his fingers explored the outside of her. Jon's shaft twitched as he felt the warmth and wetness of her on his fingers. He kissed her neck affectionately as her shortened breaths reached his ears.

"I must be doing something right," he told her in a husky tone.

"I'm enjoying...myself...so far," she breathed before moaning, her fingers clinging tighter to him.

Jon shifted his weight to his left slightly, sliding his left hand into her hair to hold her head. He hesitated before slowly and carefully sliding his middle finger inside of her. Reyna whimpered slightly from the new feeling.

"Not good?" he asked her as her hands shook from their position on him.

She shook her head, attempting to take deep breaths.

"It's just different. It's okay."

"Just let me know if it's not."

She only nodded as he began to move his finger inside of her. It took all his control to keep him from replacing his manhood with his finger. It was so tight and warm inside her, the walls tugging his finger to pull him in deeper. After awhile, he tried two fingers, making her wince slightly.

"Shit," she groaned," It must be so small. How in the world are you going to fit?"

Jon chuckled.

"You're a virgin. You expected this to be easy?"

"No...how does one really prepare for this?"

Jon shook his head, unable to answer. He used his thumb on the outside of her and was surprised as he had her moaning again. Her hips twitched every so often, almost moving in rhythm with his fingers.

"Jon," she moaned out, exciting him even more.

Her hand was soon on his, stopping his movements. He looked into her green eyes, which were so dark and unfocused. She pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She pressed herself against him, making him moan instinctually as his cock slid between her legs and against her warmth. Her body against his felt so good, every inch of her pressed to him making his affection for her grow. Jon let her move him to be beneath her again. She maneuvered him so that his back pressed against the cool wood of the bed head. While their lips were parted, he caressed as much of her body as he could.

"Reyna, I want you."

The girl tugged the covers up over her shoulders and looked Jon in the eyes. She looked surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded, pulling her torso against his own, pecking her lips softly.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he whispered to her, "Thank you for choosing me."

Reyna placed her hand on his face before kissing him. It was the most intimate kiss the two had shared as it was not fueled by their sexual drive, but by the affection they maintained for each other. Jon let out a soft breath, his lips leaving hers as her hand guided him to her entrance. He could feel his body shaking slightly with anticipation as she pressed herself downwards. Reyna winced, her breathing stinted, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me," Jon told her softly, his arms embracing her more tightly, "Relax and take your time."

As she sighed, he could feel the tension in her back release slightly. Jon pressed his lips to her neck as more of him slid into her.

"It...it is like trying to push something into a wall," she whimpered, "Does...does it not...feel like that?"

Jon kissed up her neck to her ear.

"Not for me," he sighed, bringing his hand down to her entrance.

She gasped loudly as he rubbed at her clit. Only hoping it would have a similar result as when he had done it last, he was surprised by the immediate reaction. He almost swore out of pleasure as her hips jerked, sending him even deeper into her. His breath hitched again as she began to slide up before suddenly pushing him all the way into her. He couldn't suppress the moan that surged out of him as Reyna sighed, her arms shaking from their place on his shoulders.

"Ow," she murmured, pressing her forehead against his.

He was glad to feel her body fully relax, though his heart was beating wildly. He let the unique warmth engulf him, her body naturally squeezing his shaft.

"I'm sorry," he replied, taking his hand away.

He was surprised when she put his hand back where it was. Her green eyes stared into his with resolve.

"No, don't be. I want this, Jon. I want you to fully claim me as yours."

The male couldn't explain the effect those words had on him, but he found himself even more turned on by her determination. He was about to speak, but her mouth fell to his neck. He groaned as she sucked on his neck as vigorously as he rubbed her clit. He was barely aware of when she had begun to move, but he felt a building pressure each time she slid down on him. He soon found himself attempting to meet her movements.

"Reyna," he moaned.

Her lips moved from his neck, allowing him to press his lips against her urgently. Just as he forcefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, he felt himself releasing inside her. He groaned, his kisses slowing as she responded with soft sounds, the inside of her suddenly gripping him quicker and tighter. His ministrations and release had urged her to finish as well. Eventually, the two stopped moving and just looked each other in the eye. Jon frowned suddenly as Reyna began to blush, his cock still being attended to inside her.

"What?" he asked her, breathily.

"I-I can't move. My legs are...kind of..."

The two couldn't help but smile at each other before Jon managed to turn them onto their sides. He shivered slightly as he slid out of her. The two of them lay watching each other in the light from the fireplace. Jon began to frown at her again.

"Is it really okay that we did this?" he asked her, nerves rising up in his chest," Are you feeling any pain?"

Reyna slid herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"I'm sore, but I'm fine. Do you...regret it?"

Jon pulled back slightly so he could press his lips against hers.

"No. Not at all."

Their lips met repeatedly, convincing Jon to move on top of her. As he held himself up by his arms, Reyna clutched at his back. Within minutes, they were intimately connected again, this time with Jon in charge, taking her more vigorously than their first time.

In the morning, Jon awoke to Ghost lightly scratching at the door from the outside. After rubbing his eyes, he glanced over at his window to see that the sun was only just starting to rise. Ghost was letting them know that Reyna should leave soon. Glancing down to his left, he found Reyna slightly stirring, her head lying just over his heart. Unable to hold back a smile, Jon kissed the top of her head before calling out to her. Her green eyes opened slowly.

"Hm?" was her reply.

"Unfortunately, Ghost is saying you need to hurry back to your room."

The female was awake in moments.

"Sorry, I was just so tired. I should have heard him scratching like that."

As she sat up and moved toward the edge of the bed, Jon sat up and tugged her back slightly. As she turned, his lips met hers. Her eyes closed quickly, taking time to kiss him back. As he pulled away, she sighed and stepped out of the bed to retrieve her dressing gown. Jon lay back in the bed.

"I'm not going to lie. I wish you could stay longer. I don't...want this to be over."

Reyna slipped into her dress and shawl before moving over to his side of the bed. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she smiled at him.

"I'm willing for it not to be over until you leave."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he asked, skeptically.

The girl blushed and moved toward the door.

"I...guess that would just be troublesome, wouldn't it? We'd become more attached and it would be difficult for when we have to part. Especially since you're not leaving for almost a month."

Jon moved out of the bed and walked over to her. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply. Reyna stared at him with bright eyes as he pulled away.

"It would be hard...but for some reason...I don't want to fight this."

"Even if it makes being at the Wall harder?"

"Oh, it's bound to. But the idea of having you to myself is too good to pass up."

Reyna blushed as Jon smiled down at her. Through the door, Ghost growled slightly in irritation. Jon sighed.

"Yes, yes, she is coming. I'll see you later. I'll come to your room tonight."

Reyna bit her lip as she nodded. As Jon reached out to open the door, Reyna stopped him quickly to kiss him one last time before sliding through the slightly opened door and allowing Ghost to lead her back to her room.

For the rest of the month, the two were careful to keep their secret activities to themselves. Ghost was incredibly helpful in keeping others out of their way. They even found time to be together in the Godswood some nights. Yet a month passed by quicker than either could have hoped. Soon all of King Robert's train was prepared to go and those heading to the Wall were prepped for travelling with them part of the way. Reyna stood beside one of the houses by the gate, watching Jon and the others say goodbye. He gave Robb a long hug. She was surprised when the two of them turned her way. Robb gave her a quick smile, said a few words, and nodded to his half-brother before moving off to wish his father goodbye. Jon walked over to where Reyna was standing.

"What was that?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Jon glanced back, no smile to be found on his face.

"I just asked him to look out for you. He promised he would."

"I need watching now?" she asked.

Jon gave her such a serious look that she bit back her words. He took her hands in his.

"Reyna...I never would have dreamed the past month...I mean...Before you approached me, I never even thought you-"

His stumbling stopped as Reyna pulled him quickly behind the house and kissed him passionately. As he returned her affection, tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Pulling away from him, she brushed at her eyes.

"I'll miss you so much," she choked out.

The two of them jumped as a soft yap sounded from their feet. Ghost stood there staring up at Reyna. She laughed softly and kneeled down to hug the wolf.

"I'll miss you, too, you sweet animal."

Ghost licked at her tears when she moved back from him. She gave him a few soft strokes on his head before standing up again.

"Here."

Reyna pulled out a pair of black gloves from the front of her dress. Jon's eyebrows went up. The look she gave him immediately shut him up.

"I made them for you. Something to remember me by as...you are my best friend after all."

Jon took them gratefully before pulling something out of his pocket.

"This is for you to remember...well...us by."

Reyna accepted his gift before looking at it. She gave a soft laugh. It was a small wooden carving of a wolf connected to a leather string for her to wear as a necklace.

"Well, I'll definitely remember Ghost," she teased.

Jon rolled his eyes at her before tugging her hips toward him and kissing her for the last time. It took both of them minutes before being able to part. Jon stroked her face with his fingertips.

"Good luck with your marriage," he strained out.

"Good luck with the wildlings," she breathed in reply.

With a glance down at his new gloves, he nodded to her and moved back around the house. Reyna's eyes filled with tears once again. Looking down at the necklace, she pressed it to her lips. She made her way back around the house and watched the procession head out. Jon gave her one last look before moving through the gate.

"I love you, Jon Snow," she whispered toward him, knowing the words would never reach him.

Author's Note: While this was written as a oneshot, I am willing to consider continuing the story if enough people are interested in Reyna's story. I do have it completely planned out in my head, but it is willing to just stay there. If you really want this story to grow into something, let me know by stating it in a review. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. ~S.L.


End file.
